Flight simulators are used by commercial airlines and air forces to train their pilots to face various types of situations. As every aircraft has its particularities, flight simulators are usually built to train pilots on one type or similar types of aircrafts.
A flight simulator is divided in groups of components, each group corresponding to a specific functionality of the aircraft. For example, a first group of components are used to simulate the information displayed on the displays, a second group of components are used to simulate the motion of the aircraft, a third group of components are used to simulate the electric circuits, another group of components are used to simulate the hydraulic circuits, etc. The groups of components are centrally controlled by one or several processors.
Therefore, there is a need for a configurable modular card for use in a simulator.